


Anything For You

by excusemymind



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6861007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excusemymind/pseuds/excusemymind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt works in a coffee shop, one day a new costumer gets him starstruck and he will do anything for him to come back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> I believe this is the last pearlet I wrote and it has been quite a while. I plan to post at least one fanfic from every pairing I wrote, so stick around and maybe you will get to see your favorite otp wrote by me. Leave me your thoughts, ideas, suggestion, any feedback is welcome. Till next Sunday, xx

Matt opened the cafe, the first customer walked in right after, initiating his day. It got full real quick as people went to grab their coffees to face the day ahead and it calmed down after the first hours passed by. Matt was watching the day happening through his eyes, not really focus or paying too much attention. He was distracted. His head was definitely not with his body.

“A green apple juice, please.”

The voice took him from his trance and Matt lightly shook his head. He saw the guy in front of him waiting, a cute bun on the top of his head.

“We-” Annie, Matt’s coworker started to talk but Matt raised his hand and talked over her.

“I got it, can you stay here for me?” Matt said to his coworker, who looked confused and got on the cashier.

Matt looked over his shoulder and watched the guy sit on a table next to the wall and the window while he checked his phone.

He looked for the apples used for the salad, grabbed a few ones and thought on how he could make this, he hadn’t any clue. He cut the apples in pieces, took of the seeds and put them on the blender with a bit of sugar. Matt threw the juice on the sieve and filled the cup, covered it and walked to the boy in a bun, praying that it was good. He placed the cup on the table and the pair of eyes quickly moved from the screen to meet his eyes.

“Thank you,” The guy said and Matt nodded, walking back to behind the balcony. He kept taking the customers orders and one eye on the boy next the window.

Matt just noticed that the boy had left when he saw a couple sitting on the table he was. He cursed himself mentally for act so desperate early. It was stupid, but the boy was too cute for him to let he walk away and probably never see him again. Matt took a risk and hoped he would show up again.

♦

The days after that were a blur on his head, like he was in automatic mode. His eyes would fly to the door whenever it ringed, but he was disappointed every time. His hope getting smaller and smaller. Eventually, Matt just gave up. 

A few days later, the bell rang but Matt didn’t paid attention. He looked up when there was a figure in front of him and he saw the same boy again. A surprised smile crossed his face and the boy in a bun smiled back. The cafe was empty and it made Matt feel happy and nervous at the same time.

“Hi, what can I get ya?”

“Green apple juice, and a croissant, please.”

Matt nodded and the boy sat on the same table. The boy watched as the cute barista made his juice and the way his muscles showed and flexed through the shirt. He had came back just because of the juice, that was the excuse he would use for now. And also it was what he kept telling himself.

[To Kurtis]

There’s this cutie in a café I discovered, you need to check him out!!

“There you go.” The boy placed the phone down quickly when he heard Matt’s voice.

“Thanks.” He said and when Matt left, his eyes followed him, observing every inch of his body. He flushed bright red when he realized he wasn’t being so discreet about it and Matt was starring back with a smirk while taking another customer. “Fuck. Me.” he said and focused on eating.

♦

“Can I have a juice to go?”

Matt looked up to found the almost familiar face. “Sure.”

The boy waited on the balcony while texting on his phone.

“I’ve never seen you here before and I work here for a year and a half, you just discovered our little café?” Matt asked over his shoulder, slicing the fruit.

“Actually I just moved.” The tiny smile the boy let escape was Matt’s new favorite thing.

“Oh… That would make sense.” Matt continued making the juice, placed the pieces on the blender as both got quiet. When he finished, he handed the cup to the boy. “Welcome then, are you enjoying?”

“So far, yes.” The boy took a sip while raising one eyebrow and looking to Matt. He left shortly after that, letting Matt think about the rest of the day on what move should he do.

“I don’t even know his name…” Matt talked to himself out loud. 

♦

“Hey,” Matt smiled when he saw the pale boy in front of him, he had his hair loose. It was over his shoulders, curly and it made him look beautiful. “Green apple juice?” Matt asked while he stared at the boy and bit his bottom lip unconsciously.

“You have the best in town, I can’t help.” The boy laugh.

“Okay, got it.” Matt watched as he sat in his usual table and he started the process. 

He turned around just in time to see the boy smile and another boy smile back at him, going for a hug, a long one. He sat in front of the boy and hold his hand, smiling all the time while they talked and for the first time Matt saw the boy that happy, talking, smiling… His giggle sounded like music. Matt felt stupid. Of course he would have a boyfriend. Look at him.

Shaking his thoughts away, he walked to the table and the other boy looked him from head to toe while he served the boy.

“Can I get you something?” Matt asked to the new boy.

“No, I’m fine, thank you.” He answered.

“Oh, shut up, bring him a cappuccino please,” The boy interrupted. “It’s me who’s going to hear you complain later.”

“Fine, a cappuccino will do.” The other boy said after rolling his eyes, Matt nodded writing it down and then left.

“So?” The boy asked seconds after with a eyebrow raised.

“Yeah, he’s cute.” Kurtis said looking over his shoulder to check on Matt again. “He’s not your type at all, but why not?”

“I know,” He brushed his fingertips on his hair. “I just get, I don’t know, there’s something about him. I can’t explain.”

“You wanna fuck him,” Kurtis said with a smile.

“I wouldn’t mind.” The other boy shrugged smiling and Matt returned.

“Anything else?” Matt asked while Kurtis took a sip of his beverage.

“No, we’re good, thank you.” The boy answered.

“Okay, if you need anything else just ask me.” Matt left but he still could hear the boy whispering “You bet” but he wasn’t sure if it wasn’t only his mind.

“You thirsty bitch!” Kurtis said and the other boy couldn’t help but laugh.

♦

The boy happily walked into the cafe and did not found the familiar face on the balcony.

“Hmm, hi, a green apple juice, please.” He ordered.

“Sorry, we don’t have this on our menu. Can I get you any thing else?” The redhead girl waited for the boy to choose. 

“Wait, what? I came here a few times the last weeks because you have an amazing green apple juice, I always order with that one boy…”

“You must be talking about Matt, but yeah, I don’t know what happened but we don’t have it on our menu.”

He stood looking at the girl while his head was all confused trying to understand this new information.

“Water,” He finally said, “Just water, thank you.” He reached his phone to call the last person he had called.

♦

“This don’t make any sense,” Kurtis said. “You have ordered it, like, a few times.”

“Yeah and he always makes the juice.” 

“Maybe she’s new at work?” Kurtis suggested.

“No, she was next to him the first time I went there.” He remembered.

“That’s creepy… but it’s cute.” Kurtis said from the couch.

“It’s not creepy,” The boy shouted, walking back. “What should I do?”

“You can play fool or just cut the crap,” Kurtis said, “I mean, he obviously did that to please you. I guess.”

“I think he was starstruck with my beauty.”

“Of course he was, that’s why he needs some glasses.” Kurtis said and felt a cushion hit his face seconds later.

♦

“Hey, Matt.”

Matt stopped cleaning the table to face the boy, he was confused for a moment on how he knew his name but then remembered the badge on his tshirt. “Hey, you.”

“So, I came here another day and you weren’t here, and a redhead girl took my order but imagine my surprise to find out that there is no green apple juice on the menu,” He did a fake surprised face and Matt froze.

“Hmm… I-” Matt could feel his face burn, he was feeling like a kid caught doing something and was about to be punished.

The boy had crossed his arms, waiting for him to form a full sentence.

“Yeah, we don’t have green apple juice on our menu actually,” Matt spoke, avoiding to look at the boy’s face. He shrugged and moved on. “I don’t know what it was but I just felt like a impulse to do it… And you probably would leave if I had said otherwise, so I just pretended.”

“So you wanted me to stay and come back after? For what? You never really asked me out or hit on me.” The boy was forcing himself to not smile and keep his serious face.

“I was going to but then I saw you and boyfriend the other day…” He scratched his neck feeling awkward and the boy laughed. “What?”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” The boy saw the look of doubt on his face, “He really isn’t, we just have so much in common, he’s my best friend.”

“Oh.. Now I feel stupid.” Matt confessed and laughed, as a silence followed it.

He watched the boy take a pen and a napkin, writing on it. It was his number, Matt almost feel like it all worth it.

The boy smiled and walked away. Matt took the napkin and looked at the number with a smile on his face and placed it on his pocket. The boy stopped at the door and turned around briefly before leaving, “The name is Jason.”


End file.
